Stuck !
by LondonBricks
Summary: 1 nova mensagem: ALICE SOCORRO! EU ESTOU PRESA NO ELEVADOR COM UM CARA REALMENTE GOSTOSO QUE EU NÃO CONHEÇO!
1. Hora Um

Disclaimer: Twilight não pertence a mim.

- Esta fic pertence à Annilaia que me deu a honra de traduzir para o português.

Thank you!

~.~

Essa é uma história que eu tenho certeza que dá para entender apenas pelo sumário. Ha!

Eu posso dizer que a tempestade da história foi baseada em uma que ocorreu na minha ilha no inverno. Acabou a luz em algumas cidades por _dias. _Todos foram ao meu local de trabalho comprar lâmpadas a óleo, e coisas do tipo. Então, eu espero que você ache isto aceitável, e que seja divertido e agradável.

Me ocorreu, quando eu estava pensando: O que poderia ser diferente?

Então é isso. :B

Capítulo 1

Hora um

_Bella_

Essa história é sobre o amor e como, presa, eu encontrei ele.

Começou talvez no ensino fundamental quando os jovens Angela Weber e Ben Cheney se conheceram ao trabalharem juntos em uma aula. Espere. Deixar toda a culpa para Angela não pode ser justo. Na verdade, começou há 21 anos atrás, quando a pequena Alice Brandon nasceu. Para você ver, a celebração de seu aniversário foi a única razão para que eu tivesse de parar na casa de Angela depois da festa de solteira dela.

Eu comprei o presente para Alice há um tempo atrás. Provavelmente, é a única coisa que ela viu e gostou, mas não fez seu irmão comprar, algo muito incomum para minha melhor amiga. O presente era um cachecol e um par de luvas, já que nossa primavera tende a ser um pouco tempestuosa. E junto também havia um novo pó compacto de sua maquiagem preferida e um livro que adquiri com Alice em mente (embora também houvesse uma grande quantidade de livros para mim).

Eu tive que pegar os presentes na Angela, já que é impossível esconder algo de Alice. Se não fosse por esse fato, eu poderia ter chegado em casa cinco minutos antes e não teria ficado nessa confusão.

Mas valeu a pena.

Eu deixei a festa de solteira como a motorista designada para levar minhas amigas de volta para casa, embora elas não tenham bebido muito, porém deixaram seus carros em casa. Eu larguei Alice e depois Angela, que correu para dentro para pegar os pacotes de presentes que deixei ali semanas atrás. Estava perto das três da manhã, então eu comecei a dirigir através da cidade até o meu prédio.

Qual o problema?

Nenhum.

Trabalho simples; após deixar todas as garotas em suas casas, eu só tinha que ir dormir até que Alice me ligasse quando acordasse.

ERRADO.

A área ao redor do meu prédio estava silenciosa. Essa é a mais fria e inativa hora do dia, ou da noite.

Eu beberiquei a água que restava em minha garrafa e fiz o caminho para dentro do prédio, meus braços carregados de pacotes.

"Segure o elevador!" eu pedi para a única pessoa estúpida o suficiente para não estar em casa àquela hora da manhã. Uma mão apareceu, fazendo com que as portas não se fechassem e eu pulei para dentro do elevador.

"Obrigada" eu respirei, largando minha bolsa e os pacotes no chão, rearrumando a saia do meu vestido preto bastante pequeno. Como Rosalie me convenceu a usá-lo, eu nunca vou saber.

"Sem problemas" falou a voz mais musical e aveludada, que fez meu coração bater mais rápido e meu corpo amolecer. Olhei para cima e um rosto, que combinava com todos esses adjetivos, estava sorrindo para mim. Fiquei de boca aberta, babando, eu tenho certeza.

"Qual andar?" ele perguntou radiantemente enquanto as portas se fechavam.

"Ah, sexto" sussurrei. Nós dois olhamos para os botões dos andares e um deles, o sexto, já estava apertado. O andar dele.

"Eu acho que isso nos torna vizinhos" ele disse, com um sorriso largo, dando uma olhada em meu rosto. Eu sorri de volta e estendi minha mão.

"608, prazer em te conhecer"

Ele riu (MARAVILHOSO!) "610"

"Wow! Por que eu nunca encontrei com você antes?" Ele sorriu para mim e nós olhamos os números subindo em cima da porta do elevador.

2... 3... 4...

_Crash._

Oh. Merda.

Nós paramos abruptamente, me lançando e a minha água (vazia, graças a Deus) para cima do estranho. As luzes apagaram imediatamente.

"Droga" ele resmungou, se segurando em mim. Um pouco depois as luzes voltaram, permitindo que nós pudéssemos enxergar.

Ele se agachou e abriu um painel, pegando o telefone de emergência "Eu não acredito nisso" Bateu o fone "Não funciona" Meu estômago despencou.

"Então, não podemos pedir por ajuda?" murmurei. Ele fez uma careta, mas puxou o celular para fora.

"Vou pedir para meus amigos virem aqui falar com o zelador." Antes que pudesse discar, seu telefone estava tocando. Uma versão mp3 da música The Yeah Yeah Yeah "Emmett?" Eu estava perto o bastante para ouvir a voz profunda vinda do celular.

"Cara, a luz foi embora na sua casa também?" Ugh. Esse provavelmente foi um blecaute na cidade inteira. Eu comecei a digitar uma mensagem para Alice e pensei em ligar para Rosalie, que era geograficamente mais disponível.

O homem começou a explicar para seu amigo os detalhes de onde nós estávamos e que ele queria que o amigo viesse para achar o zelador e pedir ajuda no caso da luz não voltar logo.

Enquanto isso, eu enviei a seguinte mensagem e fui para o outro lado do elevador para dar a ele um pouco mais de privacidade; ALICE! AJUDE. EU ESTOU PRESA NO ELEVADOR COM UM CARA MUITO GOSTOSOO QUE EU NÃO CONHEÇO! Depois, eu liguei para Rosalie, esperando que ela ainda estivesse acordada.

"Bella, o que você acha que está fazendo me ligando ás—oh, não tem luz..."

"Rose, não tem luz em nenhum lugar. Eu estou presa no elevador entre o quarto e o quinto andar"

"Deus! Tem alguém aí?"

"Sim" eu suspirei, tentando fazer com que ela ficasse quieta para que ele não a ouvisse no pequeno espaço.

"Ooh, ele é bonito?" ela está começando a soar mais animada agora...

"Sim" eu suspirei dramaticamente, revirando meus olhos para o meu vizinho que sorriu, mandando uma mensagem a alguém "Rose, só venha para cá e ache um jeito de me salvar. Prefiro não morrer aqui. E eu também não sei quanto tempo as luzes vão durar"

"Okay, eu estou indo, mas me mande uma foto do cara do elevador e ligue para Alice também. Provavelmente, ela sabe o que fazer melhor do que eu"

"SALVE-ME" gritei, embora ela mal tenha conseguido ouvir, pois já havia desligado. Recebi uma mensagem de Alice dizendo que era para eu flertar com ele antes que fosse tarde de mais. Eu suspirei exasperada, então, ouvi um click e olhei para cima para ver o estranho apontando a câmera do celular para mim. Eu vou admitir que era lisonjeador, mas um pouco estranho.

"Desculpe" ele disse com um adorável sorriso "Eu pensei que seria legal ter uma foto da pessoa com quem eu vou morrer" Eu sorri e antes que ele pudesse desmanchar a cara fofa, tirei minha própria foto e enviei para Rosalie e Alice com o título "Apartamento 610" nela.

Ele sentou no chão próximo á mim, com seus braços sobre os joelhos "A propósito, meu nome é Edward. Edward Masen"

Que nome mais bonitinho... "Bella Swan. Prazer em conhecer você em tão maravilhosas circunstâncias" Nós rimos e eu chequei meu celular. Alice havia mandado uma mensagem entre nós três (Alice, Rosalie e eu), dizendo que definitivamente ele era gostoso o suficiente para dois O's. Eu respondi a mensagem com o nome dele.

"Meus amigos estão á caminho daqui" ele disse suavemente. Nós tornamos a nos olhar e por um segundo, eu me esqueci de qualquer problema. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, caindo em frente dos olhos, mas ele passou e mão e tirou os fios dali. Eu vi seus olhos verde esmeralda me olhando fixamente. Ele estava sussurrante, para mim, graças ao fato de que eu tinha me esquecido de respirar.

"Minhas amigas estão vindo também" arquejei "Talvez eles se conheçam lá embaixo e, então, todos vamos nos conhecer" murmurei em um tom sério, que eu tinha certeza que era devido ao meu cansaço. Edward riu, o sorriso torto aparecendo em seus lábios enquanto digitava algo para um de seus amigos.

NOSSA BELLS. ELE É FANTÁSTICO. ENCONTRE UM JEITO DE CONHECÊ-LO, era a mensagem de Rosalie, passando pela minha tela. Eu suspirei e deixei minha cabeça encostar na parede. Edward expirou, assoprando o cabelo da testa. Eu notei pela primeira vez que ele estava vestido socialmente. Um blazer, uma camisa desarrumada e uma gravata frouxa.

"De onde você está vindo?" eu perguntei, dando uma espiada em seu peito pela parte visível da camisa.

"Festa de solteiro. Meu amigo está casando amanhã. E você?" ele estava, é claro, falando do meu curto vestido e dos meus sapatos.

"Festa de solteira. Casamento amanhã também"

"Seu?"

"Pfft, não" eu estava cansada agora "Minha amiga Angela"

"Mundo pequeno" ele murmurou "Ela está se casando com o meu amigo, Ben"

"Aw, pena que não vai ser possível a gente ir, morrendo aqui e tudo mais" Edward concordou tristemente, olhando fixamente para frente "Você se importa" eu falei indistintamente, me aproximando dele "Se eu dormir em você um pouquinho?" Ele sorriu para mim e balançou a cabeça, então eu me encolhi próximo a ele. Edward descansou sua cabeça na minha e eu adormeci.

N/A: Review, me deixe saber o que você pensa, e leia as outras histórias !

N/T: OOWN *-* eu amo essa fic e eu estava enrolando muito para postá-la, pois aconteceram várias coisas aqui que me impediram de fazê-lo.

É uma história pequena, de uns seis capítulos, e eu já tenho os três primeiros traduzidos. Ainda não sei quando eu vou postar de novo, mas eu espero que seja logo.

Agora, que eu estou de férias quero postar várias coisas aqui HAHA'

Reviews ? *-*

Lily.


	2. Hora Dois

Disclaimer: Twilight não pertence a mim.

- Esta fic pertence à Annilaia que me deu a honra de traduzir para o português.

Thank you!

~.~

Eu escrevi este capítulo principalmente entre as duas e às três da manhã, e digitei tudo em duas horas (Eu estava jogando vídeo game).

Aqui, nós conhecemos mais personagens, e vamos descobrir quão arduamente as amigas da Bella estão trabalhando para salvar ela :)

* * *

Capítulo 2

Hora dois

_Rosalie_

Nossa. Por que Bella tem que morar em uma parte da cidade tão estranha da cidade? Me levou quase quinze minutos dirigindo até lá. Não ajudou, eu suponho, que árvores tenham caído em algumas ruas, então, eu tive que dirigir desviando delas.

Tudo estava escuro e quieto no prédio da Bella e eu usei minha chave para entrar. Parei quando vi mais alguém, mexendo nos botões do elevador.

"Com licença" falei caminhando mais rápido para perto dele "Não há luz, se você não sabe. O elevador está preso, com a minha amiga dentro".

O homem virou e sorriu para mim timidamente "Eu sei, meu amigo está dentro também. Estava torcendo para ter sorte" Certo. Então, o Edward da Bella é lindo, eu admito, mas esse cara aqui é _tão_ melhor de se olhar. Ele tinha uma porção de cachos marrons na cabeça e brilhantes olhos azuis. E ele era encorpado também. Isso era bastante impressionante.

"Estava pensando que devíamos acordar a sra. Foley. Ela é a zeladora daqui, e tal" Ele assentiu e me seguiu através do hall, então batemos na porta da velha senhora.

Isso nos tomou algum tempo e várias batidas, mas, eventualmente, ela veio. Nós ouvimos seus passos surdos vindo até a porta e depois a porta foi aberta de uma vez só, revelando uma mulher idosa com rolos no cabelo e um velho penhoar.

"Ouçam, vocês crianças não são os únicos sem energia, a de metade da cidade foi embora- então subam as escadas e façam o que vocês fazem no escuro, e de manhã tudo terá voltado ao normal" Corei com o que ela implicou nesta frase e dei uma olhada em meu novo amigo, que estava sorrindo afetadamente.

"Na verdade sra. Foley, nos estamos aqui porque o elevador está preso entre o quarto e quinto andar. Nossos amigos estão lá dentro" Ela congelou, os olhos precipitando-se entre nós dois antes de suspirar "Merda."

"Frank!" ela gritou, voltando para dentro.

~.~

"Meu nome é Emmett" ele disse quando nos sentamos na sala de estar da sra. Foley, prolongando um tipo de suco que conseguimos pegar no escuro. O sr. Foley estava no telefone com a planta baixa do prédio, tentando entender como ele ia tirar Bella e Edward de lá.

"Eu sou Rosalie" falei para ele, trazendo o meu pé para cima no sofá.

"Prazer em conhecer você, em tão estranhas circunstâncias" ele disse com um sorriso largo, mal iluminado pelas luzes das velas providenciadas pela sra. Foley. Eu sorri e levantei a minha mão, apertando a dele.

"Bom, meus queridos" a sra. Foley disse gentilmente enquanto sentava entre nós dois "Eu sinto muito que vocês tiveram que vir até aqui. Frank está indo chamar alguém para tirar seus amigos de lá, então vocês podem ir para casa. Nós dizemos a eles para ligarem para vocês"

Sendo mais educada que pude, neguei com a cabeça e sorri para ela "Eu acho que vou ficar um tempo no apartamento da Bella. As estradas estão muito ruins para se ir a qualquer lugar".

"Provavelmente, eu vou subir para o apartamento do Edward também" Emmett falou sorrindo adoravelmente, com suas covinhas aparecendo. Ele levantou-se e me ofereceu a mão, me conduzindo em direção à porta. Na cozinha, deixamos nossos copos e nossos números de celular grudados na geladeira.

"Tenham uma boa noite, queridos" desejou a sra. Foley. Agora que estava acordada, ela não parecia um saco velho resmungão.

Quando chegamos à porta das escadarias, Emmett estava rindo suavemente consigo mesmo. "O que é tão engraçado?" perguntei. Eles apenas encolheu os ombros e abriu a porta. Passei rapidamente, empurrando-o.

"Venço você!" gritei e comecei a saltar metade dos degraus. Eu já estava no segundo andar, antes dele me alcançar. Nós dois estávamos rindo audivelmente enquanto tropeçávamos e nos chocávamos em nosso caminho até o sexto andar e, quando rompemos através do corredor, nós arfávamos com esforço, encostados na parede, ainda rindo. A porta do 602 abriu e Mike Newton pôs a cabeça para fora da porta, com uma expressão feroz.

"Vocês se importam?" ele falou bruscamente "Alguns de nós tem que acordar ás 4 da manhã para pegar um avião" Sorri quando passei por ele, com Emmett bem perto, atrás de mim.

"É melhor se apressar" Emmett disse para ele, olhando a hora no celular. Mike gritou, voltando depressa para dentro. Deus, se eu rir mais, eu vou gargalhar igual a uma bruxa. Pobre homem, provavelmente nem sabe que seu alarme não vai tocar por causa da queda de energia.

Eu coloquei minha chave na porta e comecei a tirar meus sapatos. Estava escuro e quieto- eu quase esperava que Bella estivesse ali.

"Eu acho que vou para o apartamento do Edward agora" Emmett falou, parado na porta e parecendo bastante solitário.

"Você pode ficar aqui, se quiser" eu me vi dizendo "Bella não vai se importar, quer dizer- qual o sentido em nós nos separarmos se estamos aqui pela mesma razão e sem nada para fazer?" Emmett sorriu largamente e entrou tirando a jaqueta. Chutei e tranquei a porta, sorrindo para mim mesma.

"Suponho que Bella não vai se importar se nós comermos todas as comidas perecíveis dela, não é?" esse cara sabe como pensar! Meu estômago roncou em resposta.

"Nem um pouco" eu falei, abrindo a porta úmida da geladeira "Você acha algo para nós comermos e eu vou achar as velas" ele assentiu e começou a tirar várias coisas rapidamente através dos armários, para achar copos e pratos.

Eu dei conta de achar um punhado de velas em uma mesa de canto, na sala de estar, e mais ainda quando comecei a fuçar no closet da Bella. Eu usei a luz do meu celular, como um fósforo, para achar e depois as espalhei por toda a sala de estar, me apressando para acender todas. Emmett veio com um sorriso grande no rosto, e um gigantesco prato de comida.

"Vou comprar as comidas dela depois" ele disse, colocando o prato na mesinha de café antes de voltar à cozinha para pegar as bebidas. No armário da entrada, eu tirei cobertores, travesseiros e a mesinha de jogos, me sentindo muito ansiosa para dormir de novo.

"Como você se sente sobre jogar Guess Who*? Ou... cartas, essas são as únicas coisas que podemos jogar de dois..." Emmett riu e tirou o baralho das minhas mãos. Basicamente, a próxima coisa que fizemos, não sei por quanto tempo, envolveu nós jogando Bullshit*, Indian*, Edyptian Rat Screw*, Crazy 8's* e Queens*. Todo o tempo conversamos e ficamos sabendo mais sobre o outro.

Emmett era absolutamente maravilhoso. Tirando a boa aparência e os músculos gigantes, ele era _tão_ esperto! Ele conhecia carros tanto quanto eu e era realmente divertido. Decidi que não podia deixar essa chance passar, e se ele não me convidasse para sair antes de Bella e Edward estivessem a salvo, eu chamaria ele pela manhã.

Eu bocejei bastante enquanto lia uma mensagem de Alice, me avisando que ela estava vindo para cá. Quando respondi, bocejei outra vez, e vi Emmett fazer o mesmo, só que ele estava estupidamente apontando o controle para a televisão, apertando os botões com as sombrancelhas franzidas.

"Deus, estou tão cansada" eu disse, esfregando meus olhos. Meu corpo inteiro se sentia carregado de sono "Eu acho que vou fechar meus olhos um pouquinho."

"Okay" Emmett disse "Eu também vou. Apague as velas, mesmo assim, só para nós não matarmos ninguém" eu fiz isso quando ele falou, nos colocando no escuro. Com a cidade completamente apagada, a única luz vinha da lua, que estava escondida atrás das nuvens. Em qualquer caso- eu não conseguia ver nada.

"Emmett?" chamei, minha mão procurando cegamente por ele. Eu senti a mão dele se enrolando em torno da minha cintura e ele me puxou para seu peito, nos inclinando para voltarmos a deitar. Nós não precisamos mais de palavras, então eu puxei as cobertas sobre nós e flutuei para o mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por ler!

N/T: Eu recebi tantas reviews, depois de só duas horas que eu tinha postado o primeiro capítulo, que eu me motivei e estou aqui quase de madrugada digitando este capítulo.

Estou mais ou menos que nem a Rose, mas sem um Emm do meu lado –aah.

Os jogos que são citados a cima não tenho a mínima idéia do que são, com a exceção do Bullshit, mas eu estou com muito sono para explicar, então eu vou depender de vocês para me dizerem o que são para eu poder colocar no próximo capítulo HAHA'

Eu ia postar ontem, mas cheguei bem tarde em casa, depois de ter ido assistir Eclipse de novo *-* _Let's face. I'm hotter than you. _HOHO :x

Ah, e o próximo capítulo eu _realmente_ não sei quando eu vou postar, já que eu não tenho tudo traduzido. Mas prometo que vai ser o mais rápido que eu conseguir ok _little people_?

~.~

_bgsmeinterfona:_A questão é: quem não quer dormir um pouquinho no EdCat, hein? (66' HOHO bem, aqui está o capítulo, menine :D

_gby00:_ OOWN brigada mesmo. Bom, nunca se sabe né *-* mas eu tenho uma idéia de que sim HAHA'

: aaah, é só continuar mandando bastante review que os capítulos vem logo –entenda a indireta aqui ok HAHA'

_limog:_ hã, obrigada, eu acho HAHA' brincadeira. Demorei muito ? :3

_Maay Fans_: mimimi muito obrigada *-* HAHA

_Sayuri:_ POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI, fiz certo ? n-n' é uma ideia diferente né?

_Breese:_ Sim, sim. O destino, Deus, todas as forças, o vento e a magia do Harry Potter os querem juntos. Menos o Jake, claro –ok, pirei legal aqui. abstraia HAHA

_V. Keat_: muito obrigada HOHO' *-*

_Dada cullen_: aah, que bom. Sim, um mundo muito pequeno :O imagina se isso acontecesse de verdade ? OMG

_Biiah_: muita vontade de fazer isso HAHA' vamos fazer o seguinte: você só entre no elevador se tiver um menino cat dentro *-* aí, você pode apertar aqueles botões de emergência que param o elevador e finge que não tem a mínima ideia do que aconteceu, ok?

_Pandora A_.: então, a gente fica torcendo para isso aconteça algum dia, que tal? HAHA *-*

_Raffa_: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH que bom que você já gamou na história *-* está aqui o novo capítulo, então :D

_Dany Cullen_: NOOOSSA que empolgação, respira um pouco mulher HAHA *-* eles são lindos, os amigos deles são lindos, o modo como eles se conheceram é lindo, o relacionamento deles é lindo e a história é linda *-* então, a fic vai ter 5 capítulos n-n'

_Anne Lima_: ook, aqui está HAHA *-*

_mone_: estou postando HAHA brigadaa

_Fernanda:_ Brigada, Feeh. Eu sou a Lily, também acho a história divertida e também acho que a fic vai causar. Beeijos. –brincadeira. Obrigada pelo comentário

_padoaan_: aah, brigaada. Aqui está o novo capítulo HAHA

_Irene Irenuda_: brigada *-*

_deboramd_: brigadaa, menina HAHA demorei muito ?

~.~

Reviews ? –pensem no Emm com sua carinha de cachorrinho pedindo colo

Lily.


	3. Hora Três

Disclaimer: Twilight não pertence a mim.

- Esta fic pertence à Annilaia que me deu a honra de traduzir para o português.

Thank you!

~.~

Eu não tenho certeza se isso vai agradar a todos, mas já vou dizer que o próximo capítulo vai voltar para a Bella e para o Edward, e depois faltam mais dois capítulos. Então, essa história vai ter seis capítulos no total !

* * *

Capítulo 3

Hora três

_Alice_

Eu estava tão agradecida por estar de volta em casa e de poder ir para a cama, que quando meu celular recebeu a mensagem, eu estava pronta para matar Bella.

Claro que era por uma boa razão, então eu fui ver o que era.

A notícia de que Bella estava, literalmente, presa em um elevador com um cara maravilhoso era incrível. Mas deixo com ela ficar nas mais interessantes situações.

E, okay, eu também admito que caí no sono por 10 minutos, 20- no máximo. Rosalie me acordou quando ela estava no caminho da casa de Bella. Então, eu levantei para fora da cama, e gastei alguns minutos passando maquiagem e tentando fazer o meu cabelo cooperar. Eu coloquei um vestido de verão com um cardigã por cima, e saí correndo de casa.

Meu caminho até o apartamento da Bella era mais longo que o de Rose, mas o que mais me atrasou foi o fato de ter as árvores caídas- postes de luz e de telefone partiram ao meio devido à intensa tempestade. As pessoas tentavam desesperadamente ajeitá-los, mesmo com o vento. Eu tinha certeza que eles iam desistir e esperar a tempestade passar.

Na hora que eu estava chegando no prédio da minha amiga, era perto das seis da manhã, e eu estava principalmente frustrada. Assim, quando vi que a vaga que eu normalmente usava para estacionar estava ocupada, eu estava a ponto de ter um ataque. Me aproximei do culpado, que ainda estava em seu carro, e, raivosa, fiz meu caminho até sua porta. Dei uma batida na janela, fazendo com ele pulasse, então ele deu um passo para fora e- oh meu DEUS. Ele era lindo... Cabelo loiro bagunçado, sábios olhos azuis- e eu soube, a partir daquele momento.

Eu estendi minha mão, em vez de bater em seu braço como eu tinha planejado "Alice Brandon" eu disse com um sorriso. Ele deu um sorriso largo para mim.

"Jasper Whitlock" ugh, tão incrível "Me desculpe," ele continuou "Eu adoraria conversar, mas meu amigo está preso no elevador"

"A minha também!" eu disse animada, não querendo me separar dele "Eles estão juntos. Bella e Edward." Ele sorriu enquanto andávamos pela entrada até o apartamento dos Foley. Eles nós disseram que os bombeiros iam mandar alguém, junto com um gerador de energia. Primeiro, eles teriam que limpar as ruas e os fios como eles pudessem, para prevenir mais acidentes.

"Também, dois dos seus amigos subiram para ficar no apartamento da Bella. Nós ligaremos para eles quando os bombeiros chegarem aqui. Então, vocês dois podem ir para lá também, eu tenho os telefones deles." Nós a agradecemos, e conversamos todo o caminho pelas escadas. Basicamente, eu estava flertando. Jasper estava também, só que ele era muito melhor nisso- sendo sexy como ele já era.

Eu parei no quinto andar, Jasper ficou atrás de mim e assim, eu entrei no corredor, andando direto para o elevador. Eu fiquei na frente da porta no corredor escuro, Jasper tocando levemente o meu braço.

"Eles estão só um pouco abaixo," eu disse sonhadoramente. Jasper assentiu, movendo sua mão nas minhas costas. Eu coloquei minhas mãos nas portas e inclinei-me "Eu vou te tirar daí, Bella!" eu gritei, fazendo com que Jasper bufasse em sua risada. "Apenas segure-se no Edward, okay?" Jasper estava dando risada comigo, e nós corremos de volta a escadaria, várias portas abrindo com pessoas prontas para gritar conosco, mas nós estávamos indo muito rápido.

"Deus, Alice" ele disse, arquejando na escadaria escurecida "Você é demais." Eu sorri para ele e puxei-o para o sexto andar. Nós andamos calmamente pelo corredor, eu pegando a chave do apartamento da Bella e entrando lá.

"Eu provavelmente deveria checar o apartamento do Edward," Jasper disse sério "Emmett pode estar lá."

"É mais provável que ele esteja aqui," eu insisti, puxando ele para dentro e acendendo rapidamente a luz do meu celular como uma lanterna improvisada. "Rose?" eu chamei na sala escura "Você está aqui?" andar pela sala no escuro estava começando a me assustar. Sempre foi um medo meu, e eu estava lidando bem com isso, mas eu precisava saber se haviam pessoas aqui e precisava de mais luzes, antes que eu realmente entrasse em pânico.

"ROSALIE." Um uivo, depois do meu grito. Rose pulou do sofá, saindo do amplo peito em que ela estava descansando.

"AJUDA!" ela começou a gritar, e aí a gigantesca espécime de homem levantou-se, batendo na mesinha de café e mandando inúmeras velas para o chão. Jasper pulou, mas agarrou-se em mim, me mantendo firme enquanto Rosalie e sei lá mais quem gritavam por alguns segundos, e depois se acalmaram.

Estava um completo silêncio.

E aí, eu soltei uma risadinha. E eu não conseguia mais parar. Jasper eclodiu em um acesso de riso e os dois no chão na nossa frente apenas nos encararam estranhamente até que nós tivéssemos o controle sobre nós mesmos outra vez, com lágrimas brotando de nossos olhos. Rosalie se levantou e me olhou fixamente, mas eu soube dizer que ela estava curiosa para saber quem era o cara parado ao meu lado "Bom ver você, Alice" Rosalie murmurou, pegando uma caixa de fósforos para começar a acender as velas na mesa.

"Alice, esse é o Emmett," Jasper falou, segurando a mão no ar em direção ao seu grande e corpulento amigo. Eu sacudi sua mão com um brilhante sorriso, antes de pegar alguns fósforos eu mesma e começar a trabalhar. O sol estava começando a surgir lá fora, mas ainda estava escuro, nublado e tempestuoso.

"Jasper, essa é Rosalie, uma metade das minhas amigas. A outra metade está presa naquele elevador para o qual nós gritamos" eu falei alegre. Jasper sacudiu a mão dela e Rose me mandou um olhar, ao qual eu simplesmente encolhi de ombros.

"Alice, será que eu posso ter uma conferência com você no banheiro?" Rose perguntou, acendendo o resto das velas. Eu sorri para ela e voltei a olhar para Jasper, que estava falando com Emmett, antes que seguir ela pelo pequeno corredor. A porta fechou-se com força atrás de mim e, em seguida, eu estava presa contra o balcão do banheiro.

"Quem é o rapaz e o que exatamente você está fazendo com ele?" ela sibilou. Eu arqueei uma sombrancelha.

"Eu posso perguntar o mesmo para você!" apontei um dedo para ela e cruzei meus braços, esperando por qualquer comentário espirituoso que ela tivesse. Em vez disso, eu fiquei surpresa por encontrar a assinatura da Bella fazendo uma aparição em Rosalie, quando ela corava em um tom rosa claro. Eu arquejei dramaticamente, com as mãos na frente da boca e tudo.

"Você _gosta_ dele!" exclamei, como se isso fosse o fim do mundo. Rosalie pendurou sua cabeça e assentiu.

"Ele é incrível," ela falou pausadamente. "E ele é um pedaço de mau caminho. E ele é fofo. É incrível como nós podemos ser perfeitos juntos. Eu só preciso que ele me convide para sair. E possivelmente dormir mais." Fiz um 'tsc tsc' para ela.

"Vai haver tempo de sobra para dormir assim que Bella estiver livre. Você tentou ligar para ela recentemente?" Rosalie corou outra vez e abriu a porta, andando até os rapazes na sala de estar.

"Não, eu não tentei. Eu fui dormir, na verdade. Deveríamos ligar para ela agora?" Meu estômago roncou alto, e eu empurrei minha mão sobre ele enquanto eu caminhava para abrir a geladeira.

"Eu acho que nós- coloque ela no viva-voz... Rose?"

"Sim?"

"Porque o congelador está vazio... " eu me virei e Emmett tinha um olhar culpado no seu rosto enquanto Jasper ria suavemente.

"Eu estava realmente com fome- eu vou comprar para Bella toda a comida dela uma vez que ela estiver fora de lá, não se preocupe!" Eu ri alegremente e vi Rosalie discar o número de Bella. Tentei o mais arduamente não deixar meus olhos passearem pelo belamente bagunçado cabelo loiro de Jasper e pelo seu sorriso super fofo, mas isso não funcionou muito bem. Jasper me pegou olhando-o e, ao invés de desviar seu olhar sem jeito, ele me encarou de volta, sorrindo para mim.

"Eu estou com fome..." murmurei.

"Eu vou ao apartamento do Edward," Emmett anunciou alegremente. "Venha comigo, Jasper" ele adicionou, dando um soquinho no ombro de Jasper. Eu vi os dois saírem e, uma vez que a porta estava fechada, Rose e eu suspiramos.

"Ele é o cara, Rose" murmurei, sentando perto dela enquanto o telefone chamava "Eu posso dizer. É ele." Rose sorriu afetadamente para mim.

"Eu acredito em você," decidiu. Então, houve um clique e alguns sussurros.

"Olá?" Bella resmungou. "Rose? Você está aqui ainda?"

"Estamos Bells, Alice também está aqui."

"Oh, ótimo. O que está acontecendo, vamos sair logo daqui?" suspirei.

"Os bombeiros estão vindo para cá" contei para ela. "Eles precisam limpar as ruas, mas devem chegar logo. Você está suportando bem?"

"Sim, estou bem. Eu estava dormindo até agora, vocês me acordaram... Edward?" sufoquei uma risada.

"Como o Edward está se saindo?" Rosalie perguntou astuta. Eu quase pude ouvir Bella revirando os olhos.

"Ele está ótimo, você acordaram ele também," a mão dela tapou o bocal "Como você está se sentindo?" nós podemos ouvir dizer alguma coisa, e Bella rir suavemente. Rose me lançou um olhar, antes de nós encararmos o telefone de novo.

"Bella? Não nos abandone aqui!" ouve um silêncio... por um _bom_ tempo. "Bella?" perguntei de novo. Então, eu ouvi um ruído súbito e seco e Bella começou a hiperventilar.

"Oh, Deus, eu acabei de beijá-lo..." ela sussurrou para o telefone, tentando falar o mais baixo possível.

"O QUE?" Rose e eu guinchamos. Nós olhamos uma para a outra, com as bocas abertas, mas estávamos ainda sorrindo bastante.

Eu consegui ouvir Bella chorando baixinho, e comecei a me sentir mal por ela. Ela devia estar exausta, depois da noite que ela estava passando. Coitadinha dela. "Bella, está tudo bem. Eles já estão vindo, nós vamos te ligar assim que os bombeiros chegarem. Só aguente por mais um pouquinho, okay?"

"Okay," ela soluçou, parecendo uma criancinha, tão triste e patético. "Só me tire daqui" eu assenti, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver.

"Eu vou, querida, nós todos estamos esperando por você! Rose e eu ficamos amigas dos amigos do Edward, então não envergonhe você mesma muito." Bella riu de levinho e sussurrou outro 'okay' antes de nós desligarmos o telefone.

"Okay!" uma voz exclamou alto "Nós estamos trazendo presentes" eu olhei para cima e lá estava Emmett, um braço cheio de comida. Jasper estava carregando uma cesta cheia de comida também, junto com a lanterna do celular. Agradecidamente, o sol estava nascendo, mesmo atrás das nuvens, então eventualmente nós iríamos poder enxergar.

"O que nós estamos fazendo?" Rosalie perguntou, andando diretamente para Emmett (Eu tomei nota _disso_). Jasper seguiu meu olhar e olhou para os dois e depois para mim, quase perguntando se eu pensava que eles estavam de alguma forma conectados. Eu sorri e assenti, antes de andar na direção dele.

"Bacon," Emmett murmurou "Ovos... Eu trouxe as coisas para um café da manhã, na verdade..." Rose e eu assentimos, pegando o máximo de comida que conseguíamos e caminhamos para a espaçosa cozinha da Bella, buscando potes e panelas com o auxílio das velas. Eu peguei um avental de babados rosa e joguei na Rose, era uma das coisas que Bella gostava de esconder e, curiosamente, havia um rosa vermelha gigantesca bordada nele. Ela enrugou seu nariz para mim, mas eu ignorei-a e puxei um avental escrito "Beije o Cozinheiro" pela minha cabeça.

Senti um par de lábios na minha bochecha e, quando eu olhei, Emmett estava rindo de forma imbecil para mim, me lançando uma piscadela antes de ir para perto de Rose, que me deu um 'toca aqui'. Eu gargalhei, quebrando alguns ovos em um prato.

"Alice," Rosalie me chamou, e eu virei a minha cabeça rapidamente para ver o que ela queria.

E eu beijei Jasper.

Mãe sagrada de todas as coisas que são boas e amáveis e incríveis e, EU BEIJEI ELE, desse mundo.

Ele estava se inclinando para beijar a minha bochecha, mas Rose, a cadela esperta, fez com que eu girasse a cabeça. Eu juro, eu não teria virado a cabeça se não fosse por ela- Eu nem sabia que ele estava ali!

A parte boa foi que nenhum de nós dois se afastou. Quando nós o fizemos, eu abri meus olhos bem devagar, e encontrei com os olhos dele. Nós ainda não tínhamos nos afastados, nós só separamos nossos lábios. Ele não estava se movendo, apenas me encarando. Eu vi seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso, e eu percebi que os meus lábios estavam espelhando os dele,

"Desculpa" ele murmurou. Eu enruguei meu nariz de brincadeira.

"Sem ressentimentos," eu disse "O avental possui a todos. Ele deve ser obedecido" Jasper riu sinceramente comigo e eu me virei para a minha tigela, pegando mais alguns ingredientes para as panquecas. Ouvi Emmett tentando explicar a técnica correta para cozinhar bacon e ela zombou, dizendo-lhe simplesmente que ele era um idiota. Uma gracinha, apesar de tudo.

"Oh, Deus!" eu ouvi Jasper exclamar, e então eu senti o leite, _por toda a minha manga. _Minha boa se abriu, e eu olhei para ele devagar, cuidadosamente. Ele pareceu horrorizado, e realmente arrependido, o copo medidor e a caixa de leite suspensa no ar a partir de onde ele tinha congelado. Eu tinha meu próprio copo medidor, cheio de farinha branca peneirada. Que, rapidamente encontrou o seu caminho para o rosto dele.

"Oops," eu disse inocentemente, pegando outro copo de farinha, e derrubando na mistura.

Ele parecia um fantasma quando abaixava cuidadosamente o leite. Os seus olhos estavam fechados e seus lábios, franzidos. Ele lançou a farinha para fora do seu nariz, mandando no ar pequenas fumacinhas como as do cigarro. E então, ele balançou a cabeça, violentamente, inclinando-se em minha direção.

Meu grito fez com que Emmett e Rose pulassem, nos olhando estranhamente. Eu estava polvilhada de farinha, por toda a minha camisa e meu cabelo escuro, e Jasper estava apenas sorrindo maravilhosamente enquanto enxugava o rosto com uma toalha. Olhei para ele e me limpei com o avental, vendo o olhar que Rosalie me mandou. Eu peguei um batedor e comecei a, violentamente, bater a minha mistura.

Eu senti um toque suave no meu braço e eu olhei para cima para ver Jasper me assistindo com os olhos mais bondosos e cautelosos, que eu jamais tinha visto. Meu rosto se suavizou, eu relaxei totalmente, só porque ele queria que eu o fizesse. Quando ele sorriu, eu sorri. E quando ele se inclinou na minha direção, eu me inclinei na direção dele.

* * *

N/A: Eu, surpreendentemente, tive _muita_ dificuldade para escrever as cenas Alice/Jasper. Não tinha idéia do que fazer e eu escrevi isso bem tarde da noite. Então, muito obrigada a brunettezki, que me ajudou com algumas ideias, e a angcullen008 ou qualquer que seja seu nome, por ficar doente comigo (neste momento, na verdade) e por me escutar quando eu disse "Vou ter isso pronto em meia hora" e eu não tive :D

N/T: OOOOOWN *-* eu _amo_ totalmente as cenas da Alice e do Jasper. Eu acho que até agora são as melhores, mas enfim.

Eu ainda não descobri o que são aqueles jogos de carta do capítulo passado, então não vou colocar nada aqui :)

Estou amando as reviews e isso realmente me incentiva a traduzir mais rápido para não decepcionar ninguém *-* e as respostas, que eu vou colocar aqui são só as daquelas que não tem página no FanFiction ok? As outras, eu respondi por PM.

Um beijo especial para a Dany Cullen, que está viajando para longe de nós e levando sua empolgação junto HAHA' espero que ela leia isso quando voltar *-*

~.~

_Anne Lima:_eu também adoro eles de paixão *-* ainda bem que você quer mais ! HAHA'

_Dada cullen:_eu sou team Emmett aqui \o/ HAHA' só a Rose mesmo, para ir dormir com _ele_ do lado dela .

_Dany Cullen: _não precisa controlar sua empolgação, eu gosto disso HAHA' *-* eles são muito lindos juntos, NÉÉÉ :D aah boa viagem para você, sua bobona chique. Eu vou só em setembro para a Europa ok -icry- mas não me abandone total tá, venha ler como ela ficou completa depois.

: Sim, ela tem bastante sorte, HAHA e as previsões dela estavam bastante certas também :)

_Babisy_: Sim, eu também não gosto que tenha apenas seis, mas fazer o que –chora litros. E eu também não tenho ideia de como se joga aquilo O-O HAHA'

_Sayuri:_ pronto, aqui está o seu Alice & Jasper HAHA não fique melodramática, não ._.

~.~

Reviews ? *-*

Lily.


	4. Hora Quatro

Disclaimer: Twilight não pertence a mim.

- Esta fic pertence à Annilaia que me deu a honra de traduzir para o português.

Thank you!

~.~

N/A: Vocês precisam se acalmar! Bahaha. Todos se reviraram para saber se apareceria o que aconteceu com Edward e Bella ou não. A resposta é sim. Eu seria idiota se não mostrasse. Eu gosto desse capítulo. O próximo é com POV do Edward, e depois tem o epílogo!

* * *

Capítulo 4

Hora Quatro

_Bella_

Eu estava inacreditavelmente confortável. Eu estava quentinha, completamente relaxada, apesar de meu corpo ainda estar pesado de sono. E, esse travesseiro tem um cheiro espetacular. Eu suspirei, me esticando, e segurei meu travesseiro ainda mais apertado. Por que mesmo que eu estava acordando?

Uma vibração na minha perna. Isso mesmo. Eu peguei meu celular e quando o abri, eu lembrei exatamente onde eu estava. Eu também acordei Edward, meu travesseiro.

Ele resmungou e tampou seus olhos, e eu rapidamente me sentei e me afastei dele.

"Olá?" grunhi, lutando com os meus olhos para mantê-los abertos "Rose? Você ainda está aqui?"

"Estamos, Bells. Alice também está aqui" sorri com o som da voz das minhas amigas.

"Oh, ótimo. O que está acontecendo, vamos sair logo daqui?" eu ouvi um suave suspiro.

"Os bombeiros estão vindo para cá" Alice disse "Eles precisam limpar as ruas, mas devem chegar logo. Você está suportando bem?"

"Sim, estou bem. Eu estava dormindo até agora, vocês me acordaram..." Edward se inclinou para frente, batendo em mim e fazendo pequenos ruídos sonolentos. "Edward?"

"Como Edward está se saindo?" Rose perguntou. Deus. Eu sabia o que ela queria com essa pergunta. Revirei meus olhos.

"Ele está ótimo, você acordaram ele também" eu coloquei minha mão sobre o bocal, e me virei para ele, apesar de ainda não conseguir vê-lo no escuro.

"Bella?" ele perguntou "Não consigo enxergar nada, com quem você está conversando?"

"Todos estão aqui," expliquei "Eles estão no meu apartamento. Nós vamos sair daqui logo. Os bombeiros e a companhia de luz estão no caminho para cá."

"Okay, que bom" disse ele, pegando nos meus braços e me puxando completamente em sua direção. "Deus, eu não consigo ver nenhum pouco onde você está"

"Estou bem na sua frente" eu disse. Eu conseguia sentir suas pernas, então eu me inclinei um pouco para frente para ficar mais perto dele. Eu esperava que as luzes de emergência estivessem funcionando. Eu estava bastante assustada, na verdade.

Eu deveria saber, quando ouvi sua respiração tão claramente que algo ia acontecer, mas eu virei meu rosto do mesmo jeito e senti seus lábios contra os meus.

Nós congelamos por um milissegundo, antes que eu sentisse ele se inclinar sobre mim. Nós estávamos apenas conectados pelas suas mãos nos meus braços e por nossos lábios, mas isso era suficiente. Eu me empurrei para o beijo e lentamente senti seu cheiro em meu nariz. Houve um silêncio absoluto e os meus lábios trabalharam com os seus freneticamente, nós dois colocando tudo o que podíamos no beijo.

Foram os sons elétricos da voz de Alice vindos do meu telefone que me fizeram pular, arfando por ar, de volta para a realidade. Eu estava arquejando, assim como Edward, e foi com as mãos tremendo que eu trouxe o telefone de volta para meu ouvido

"Oh, Deus, eu acabei de beijá-lo..." eu as ouvielas arfarem e depois começarem a gritar. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico, e o embaraço do evento me alcançou, fazendo com que meus olhos se enchessem de água. Junto com a minha hiperventilação logo se tornou um soluço.

"Bella, está tudo bem. Eles já estão vindo, nós vamos te ligar assim que os bombeiros chegarem. Só aguente por mais um pouquinho, okay?" Alice me acalmou. Eu funguei.

"Okay, só me tire daqui, por favor..."

"Você está bem?" Edward me perguntou, assim que eu desliguei o telefone. Eu assenti, mas daí eu percebi que ele não conseguia ver o meu gesto, então eu murmurei um "sim" através da minha boca tremendo.

Eu senti suas mãos outra vez em meus braços e ele me puxou na sua direção, me segurando firmemente contra seu peito. "Por favor, não fique triste" murmurou "Você não era a única participando daquele beijo, sabe. Eu estava participando tanto quanto você."

Quando eu não falei nada, ele continuou "Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu queria fazer isso desde que você entrou no elevador" Eu ri, então, sorrindo de verdade, e senti ele pressionar seus lábios no topo da minha cabeça.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um pouco, meus olhos se sentindo sonolentos outra vez. O dedão de Edward estava fazendo movimentos em forma de '8' no meu braço e eu senti sua cabeça se abaixar até encostar na minha, e então houve um zumbido, que fez nós dois pularmos e acordarmos. Ele pegou o celular, que iluminou seu lindo rosto. Eu tinha quase esquecido como ele parecia, então quando eu vi seu rosto iluminado daquele jeito, eu me inclinei e o beijei. Ele soltou um riso abafado, e se pressionou fortemente no beijo. Nós dois estávamos soltando risadinhas como uns idiotas quando nos separamos. Então Edward leu a mensagem em seu celular e soltou um suspiro pesado.

"È do Emmett" ele murmurou "Ei Ed. Eles estão a ponto de entrar no poço do elevador, então o que quer que você esteja fazendo eu- pararia. Vejo você daqui a pouco." Eu dei uma risadinha para mensagem, enquanto Edward revirava os olhos. Nós ficamos lá, mal nos mexendo, mas ouvindo sons acima de nós.

"Diga, Bella" ele disse suavemente. Eu assenti uma vez que a minha cabeça estava aninhada em seu peito "Quando nos sairmos daqui, você vai sair comigo em um encontro, certo?"

Puta merda. Meu rosto esquentou em proporções épicas, e eu estava extremamente feliz que ele não podia ver isso. "Definitivamente" eu respondi em sussurro, bem quando o painel acima de nós se abriu e um feixe de luz brilhou.

"Oh, que bom" eu comecei com um sorriso. Ouvi uma risada acima de nós e o feixe mudou de lugar. Eu podia ver a figura de um homem de amarelo, um bombeiro, perscrutando-nos.

"Agora, Edward, porque você não levanta a Bella e nós a puxamos para fora?" Edward assentiu e me ajudou a ficar de pé, então me empurrou pelas pernas até atingir o painel aberto. Com a ajuda de duas pessoas e com Edward me empurrando pelo pé, eles conseguiram me tirar. Alice e Rose estavam me esperando na porta no elevador, com um cobertor em mãos para me enrolar nele. O que realmente me chateou foi que o topo do elevador estava a três polegadas do fundo da porta para o corredor.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Alice me perguntou gentilmente, enquanto ela e Rosalie andavam comigo até as escadas.

"Eu estou cansada e com fome. E todos estão me encarando." As pessoas que tinham sido acordadas pelo barulho que os meus resgatadores tinham feito estavam me encarando de suas portas, e olhando para o poço do elevador escuro em reverência. Eu percebi que Edward tinha escalado para fora e seus dois amigos estavam dando tapinhas em seus ombros e rindo com ele. Ele estava sorrindo, respondendo suas perguntas. Ele olhou para cima, percebendo o meu olhar, nós dois sorrindo patetamente.

"Seu batom está borrado" Alice disse, limpando um pouco minha boca. Meu olhos se arregalaram e eu cobri minha boca, voltando a olhar para Edward que estava esfregando a coloração rosada em seus lábios e seus amigos rindo com vontade ao lado.

"O que exatamente vocês dois fizeram no elevador?" Rose sugeriu enquanto nós começamos a subir as escadas até o sexto andar. Olhei para ela, especialmente por estar usando tênis. Tirei meus saltos altos e endireitei minha saia e, em seguida, ocorreu-me.

"Oh meu Deus, ele viu a minha calcinha" eu disse, sem expressão. Nós todas congelamos no meio das escadas, meu rosto ficando em um tom de vermelho beterraba. "Ele estava me empurrando para fora do elevador e ele, obviamente, deve ter visto ela, esse vestido é tão pequeno. Oh, _Deus_."

As duas pareciam estar lutando contras as risadas. "Não pode ser tão ruim, Bella" Rose sufocou através da risada.

"Ele pediu para sair comigo também" adicionei. Então, a porta se abriu e três caras irromperam nas escadas rindo audivelmente. Eles congelaram, silenciando quando nos viram. Eu gemi, meu rosto ficando vermelho de novo quando eu olhei para Edward e em seguida, corri pelas escadas até o corredor e meu apartamento, com Rosalie e Alice logo atrás de mim.

"Você quer que a gente fique com você?" Rosalie perguntou gentilmente, sabendo que eu estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. Eu sorri para ela.

"Não," eu balancei a minha cabeça "Eu acho que só vou pegar algo para comer e ir direto para a cama. Foi uma longa noite" As duas assentiram e Alice pulou para frente para me dar um abraço. "A propósito, seu presente de aniversário está preso no elevador até que ele volte a funcionar, desculpe." Ela riu e encolheu os ombros.

"Eu acho que encontrei um presente bastante bom," ela disse, exatamente quando bateram na porta. Nós três fomos atender e lá estavam dois caras, os amigos de Edward.

"Bella, esses são Jasper e Emmett," Alice disse, me apresentando a eles "Gente, essa é Bella, nossa pobre prisioneirazinha" Ambos apertaram minha mão, felizes que eu havia escapado incólume.

"Você gostaria que eu a acompanhasse até o carro?" Jasper perguntou a Alice. Eu vi um suave rosa tingir as bochechas dela, enquanto ela assentia, distribuindo tchau a todos e então, pegando a mão dele e seguindo-o pelo corredor. Emmett abraçou Rosalie pelos ombros e ambos disseram tchau para mim. Foi quando eu percebi que tinha sido deixada sozinha com o bastante atraente Edward.

"Eu estou indo tomar um banho," eu soltei fechando porta sobre ele e, apressadamente, correndo para meu quarto para pegar as roupas e tomar uma ducha quente e relaxante.

Quando saí me troquei em um par de calças de moletom preto, com uma camiseta branca e um casaco com capuz. Meu apartamento estava começando a ficar um pouco frio, então eu coloquei um par de meias de lã, não me importando que minhas calças ficassem presas nelas.  
Eu marchei para a sala, meu estômago roncando alto, pedindo para ser alimentado.

"Olá," uma voz sedosa falou assim que eu me virei para a cozinha. Eu congelei, no meio de um passo, encarando Edward que estava sentado na minha mesinha de café, um suave sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Seu cabelo estava úmido e uma bela bagunça, usando sua própria calça preta e camiseta branca.  
"Oi", eu disse sem fôlego.

"Alguma razão para você parecer estar com tanto medo de mim?" ele perguntou gentilmente, se levantando e dando alguns passos para perto de mim.

"Você viu a minha calcinha?" Eu soltei, então corei. Os lábios de Edward se curvaram, mas ele gentilmente desviou os olhos e assentiu. "Oh, caramba", eu gemi, cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos. Senti as mãos de Edward puxarem as minhas e ele sorriu, olhando-me nos olhos.

"Eu gostei dela?" ele tentou, o que apenas me fez corar e resfolegar uma risada.

"Eu preciso de comida," declarei, decidindo que não uma crise tão grande ele ter visto o que estava embaixo do meu vestido. Eu me virei e fui abrir a porta da geladeira, mas isso foi o máximo que consegui fazer.

"Eles comeram toda a minha comida," eu disse calmamente. Edward espiou por cima do meu ombro para olhar dentro da geladeira, e riu suavemente.

"Venha para o meu apartamento" ele falou simplesmente. "Eu talvez ainda tenha alguma coisa lá, e se não tiver, nós podemos apenas ir dormir. Deus sabe como nós precisamos disso. Vai ser como nosso primeiro encontro!" eu assenti e segui ele porta afora.

"Oh, ei Bella" uma voz disse no corredor. Eu me virei somente para ver o terrível Mike Newton parado do lado de fora da sua porta, uma mala vermelha do seu lado.

"Oi Mike, o que acordou você tão cedo?" eu cumprimentei o mais polidamente que consegui.

"Eu tinha que levantar ás quatro para pegar um avião. Mas com o apagão, foi cancelado. Então eu acho que vou ficar em casa agora. Você está fazendo algo de interessante enquanto não tem luz?" ele perguntou, tentando insinuar algo, tenho certeza. A mão de Edward apertou a minha e ele puxou meu braço, me fazendo caminhar em sua direção, sorrindo lindamente para mim. Eu o encarei por alguns segundos, antes de me virar para Mike outra vez.

"Na verdade, eu estou" eu falei para o garoto rejeitado, antes de seguir Edward para dentro do seu apartamento.

* * *

N/A: Comente, boa pessoa.

N/T: Ok. Eu demorei, eu sei que sim. Mas em minha defesa, eu digo que a minha vida tem estado uma completa bagunça, parecendo um pouco com novela mexicana. Então depois de quase seis meses *vergonha total* eu postei um novo capítulo. Me desculpem de verdade.

Hmm.. eu lembro que a autora havia escrito (e eu esqueci de corrigir) que a fic vai ter seis capítulos, mas na verdade vão ser só cinco, porque o epílogo está junto com o próximo.

Provavelmente, eu só vou postar o próximo em janeiro, porque eu tenho um casamento semana que vem (o meu primeiro) *-* e depois tem o Natal e o Ano Novo.

Agora, as reviews das pessoas que não possuem conta (as que tem, daí recebem direto no email, eu acho):

_Anne Lima_: OWN *-* eu também acho os dois muuito fofos HAHA' bom, eu não postei logo :S mas espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo *-*

_Sayuri_: AAAH a menina das duas reviews HAHA' *-* acho que a Bella é meio problemática, sabe? Quem em sã consciência choraria quando acaba de beijar o Edward? :O o Jazz e a Allie são totalmente fofos né? *-* vai ressucitar para ver esse capítulo? :O por favor?

- desculpa se eu esqueci de alguém, mas saiba que eu agradeço imensamente pelo comentário *-*

- Bem cara de pau agora:

reviews? *-* se sobrou alguém ainda para comentar?

_Lily._


End file.
